Pop Go The Wiggles! (album)
"Pop Go The Wiggles!" is the first of four nursery rhyme albums made by The Wiggles. It was released on August 5, 2007. It won at the 2007 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist #Pop Goes The Weasel (Sam) - 0:15 #This Old Man - 1:17 #Murray Had A Turtle - 1:58 #Hickory Dickory Dock - 0:17 #English Country Garden - 2:38 #Pop Goes The Weasel (Anthony) - 0:16 #Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush - 2:02 #Pussycat, Pussycat - 1:16 #See-Saw Margery Daw - 1:17 #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around - 1:10 #Pop Goes The Weasel (Jeff) - 0:16 #Mary Had A Little Lamb - 0:51 #Skip To My Lou - 1:35 #Three Little Kittens - 2:33 #Two Fine Gentlemen - 1:39 #Gregory Griggs - 0:18 #Hey Diddle Diddle - 1:22 #Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray) - 0:16 #Frère Jacques - 1:03 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2:15 #There Was A Princess - 5:01 #The Grand Old Duke Of York - 1:26 #The Farmer In The Dell - 2:03 #Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy - 0:55 #Oranges And Lemons - 1:29 #Miss Polly Had A Dolly - 0:36 #Jack And Jill - 1:13 #Lavenders Blue - 1:59 #Little Bo-Peep - 0:57 #London Bridge - 1:07 #Little Miss Muffet - 0:53 #Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba - 3:01 #Did You Ever See A Lassie? - 0:59 #Pat-A-Cake - 0:46 #Dry Bones - 1:59 #Incy Wincy Spider - 0:59 Personnel * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Sam Moran * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Craig Abercrombie * Guitar: Anthony Field, Murray Cook and John Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Strings: Angela Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay * Piano & Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay * Trumpet, Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Anthony Howe * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Recorded and Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist Trivia *This is the last album where Chris Lupton plays the bass guitar. until Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus *The other drums that Anthony Howe plays are the congas on songs such as Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush and Mary Had A Little Lamb and the bauldron on Frère Jacques. *The booklet shows photos from the DVD. *The UK album release of this album has 2 discs and the second disc featured the songs from Sing a Song of Wiggles. *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star first appeared in Wiggledancing! Live In Concert. *This is one of the few Wiggles albums where there is no introduction to the album. *All of the songs on this album have "Trad. Arr." due to the whole album being based on nursery rhymes. *This is the only album where Anthony Howe is the only person to play the drums since Tony Henry no longer played the drums. Goofs *Dominic Lindsay's name is listed in the US and Universal album release of the song credits even though he didn't do much for the album. Gallery * See here Category:Series 6 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2007 Category:2007 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs